Behind Those Eyes
by MikEyEsI x
Summary: Basically, I stink at summeries. So just read it , and hopefully you'll like it . One thing I will say however , it'll be really good :)


I've been a member of this site for about 3 years ... I deleted all of my previous work and decided to just focus on shows that really need fan fics ... and apparently ... Zoey 101 needs fics ... lol

Well , here it is ... my very first Zoey 101 fanfic ... YAY !

Please read and review ... )

* * *

Behind Those Eyes

by : LiLDEViLx3

Chapter One

"Ok ... Zoey ... do you have any sevens "?

Zoey Brooks carefully examined the cards in her hands. She had a five, a three , a king , and two eights , but no sevens .

"Nope ... sorry Chase" , Zoey said happily. " Go fish"

Chase Matthews looked over at Zoey and reached for a card in the pile sitting in front of them . Then he glanced at the clock on the wall nearby. It was 7: 45 PM. PCA ( Pacific Coast Academy) Boarding School used to be for boys only , but they decided to let girls in and change the rules . And one of these rules was that boys were not allowed in the girls dorms after 8:00 PM . Therefore , the game of Go Fish had to finish very soon .

Chase looked at his friend Logan Reese who had also came up to the girls' room for a little Go Fish tournament . Logan, unlike Chase, felt that PCA was doing a whole lot better when then weren't any girls at all. They had decided to team up : Logan and Chase vs Zoey and her roommate Nicole Bristow.

Much to Logan's dismay , the girls were winning. The boys' other roomate , Michael Barret, had decided to sit this game out and stayed in his ownroom . This would have meant that there would have only been two boys versus three girls , but the girls' other roommate, Dana Cruz, had moodliy said that she wanted to just go to sleep . The four remaining kids had decided to just start playing in Zoey , Nicole and Dana's room , which was room 101 . They were playing very quietly , so as to not wake Dana , but after a while began talking at a normal volume .

"Well , looks like we're beating you ... HA HA HA " , Nicole pointed out to the boys, who, by the look on their faces , knew very well who was winning and didn't need Nicole to tell them.

" Yeah , Nicole and I have - 13 pairs " , said Zoey . " What about you? "

Chase began to count his team's own pairs, but Logan grabbed his hand and spoke suddenly :

" Listen, Chase , let's just get out of here , it's getting late".

" Oh, come on Logan , we have like 10 minutes left. We might still be able to win".

Logan looked at Chase like he was nuts . The girls giggled to themselves.

" Whatever dude , I'm getting out of here ... and I suggest you come too " Logan said , getting up.

Chase looked at the girls , rolled his eyes and got up as well . The girls also stood up , and Zoey gathered the cards up . Chase bent down to help Zoey.

Logan made a face that showed clearly he was pissed off that he lost , and even more pissed that Chase was helping the girls. He opened the door leading out of the girls' room and slammed the door shut as he left. Zoey , Nicole and Chase looked over at Dana , to see if the noise had awakened her, but she was still asleep.

" So Zoey , just curious , why would anyone go to sleep at 7:30 PM?" Chase asked .

Zoey shrugged her shoulders and peered out of the nearby window where she could vaguely see Logan riding away towards the boys dorms on his bike.

" I mean , it is a little weird " , Chase said.

" Yeah , it is " , agreed Nicole.

" Well , I don't know why" , Zoey said walking towards her big comfy bed . She sat down on the edge.

" Ok well, I'm gonna head out . See you girls tomorrow ", said Chase , opening the door quietly .

" All right , see you ", said Nicole.

" 'Night" , said Zoey .

Zoey fell back on her big bed . Nicole climbed up the ladder on the bunkbed nearby to the top bunk ( Dana was on the bottom ). She laid down on her back .

" So ", Zoey began . " What should we do now ?"

Nicole stifled a big yawn . " I don't know ... hey ... doesn't it seem so quiet since it's just the two of us awake now ?"

Zoey rolled her eyes playfully . " Well , DUH ! That's because you and Dana aren't fighting like you usually are. "

" Oh, right ", said Nicole , who yawned .

Zoey sat up on her bed.

"Well , I see that you're also tired " , she said to Nicole.

Nicole yawned again . " Yeah , if I lay down like this , I get sleepy"

" So ... get up" , said Zoey .

" I'm fine " , said Nicole , yawning yet again . " It's bothering me though" , she added , mostly to herself.

Zoey looked over at her . " What's bothering you ?"

Nicole looked back . " It's just weird "

" Um ... what's weird? ", inquired Zoey.

" You know ... " Nicole brought her voice down to a whisper . "Dana".

" Oh" said Zoey , lying down again . She glanced quickly at Dana , who appeared to be soundly asleep.

" You think something might be wrong with her? " Nicole asked.

" What ? You mean like , is she sick " asked Zoey.

" Yeah , maybe . She didn't look too well today " Nicole said . " She's sort of pale "

" Hmm ... you're right . Plus , she hardly said a word all day . " Zoey agreed . Zoey slowly got up off of her bed and walked over to the sleeping Dana . She edged closer and bent down on her knees . Nicole looked over the side of the top bunk down at Zoey .

" Well? " asked Nicole.

Zoey didn't answer . She was looking at Dana's face and looked confused.

" What's the matter ?" asked Nicole .

Zoey looked up at Nicole .

" She's like really pale " .

" Why don't you go get the D.A ( dorm advisor)? " , suggested Nicole .

Zoey thought about that for a second.

" Because , she might be fine . Then she'll be pissed at us for making a big deal about it"

" Oh", said Nicole . "But, what if she IS sick ? Oh my gosh ... that would be terrible "

" Then ... " Zoey hesitated.

" Hey , why don't you feel her head to see if she has a fever or something? ", suggested Nicole .

Zoey started to move her hand towards Dana's forehead .

" Feel it ! Feel it! " chanted Nicole .

Zoey moved her hand away and looked up at Nicole .

" I don't want to wake her up ... ok ? If there's something wrong with her, we'll take care of it in the morning , when she's AWAKE " .

With that, Zoey got up and sat back down on her bed.

" All right then ", said Nicole , lying back down again .

" Let's just lie down ... and keep quiet " , suggested Zoey.

" Fine " Nicole agreed.

2: 13 AM

The last thing Zoey expected that night was to be awakened . Especially by Nicole . Which is why she was indeed very shocked when she awoke at 2:13 AM to see Nicole standing by her bed , looking very worried .

" Zoey , ZOEY , are you awake ?", whispered Nicole .

Zoey who was in fact awake , was still very shocked.

" ZOEY! " Nicole whispered again. This time Zoey was ready to respond .

" Nicole ... it's - 2:14 in the morning ! Normal humans are trying to sleep !Why are you standing here ... at my bed? " Zoey whispered angrily.

" Listen - can I just come in and sit ? I need to tell you something " begged Nicole.

Zoey rolled her eyes , yet she moved over , letting Nicole into the bed.

" Now , what did you wake me up for " ? Zoey asked , still angrily . She saw that Nicole looked very upset , so she tried to not look so angry .

" It's ...it's ... Dana " , whispered Nicole. " Something is wrong . I KNOW it ".

Zoey, who felt as if something WAS really wrong , because Nicole sounded as if she DID mean it, sat up in bed.

" What happened " she asked Nicole , bracing herself for what she might hear .

" Well ... "Nicole started . "It was about 1:00 AM and I was woken up by someone coughing . I heard it coming from below ... from Dana . I thought maybe she was REALLY sick ... like throwing up or something ... so I looked down . "

"Well !" , exclaimed Zoey . " What happened ?"

"She wasn't throwing up " , Nicole said slowly. Zoey looked immensly relieved.

" So ... what happened? " Zoey asked .

" She ... she was crying " , said Nicole . " I was about to ask her if she was ok , but I decided to just keep my mouth shut "

Zoey's look of worry came back to her face . " Well , I don't hear her now ".

" I know" , said Nicole .

The two of them both glanced over at Dana again . She seemed to be ok.

" I'm just worried Zoey " said Nicole . "I think she IS really sick" .

" Then let's go get the D.A in here ", said Zoey, getting up .

" No, we'll wait until morning ", protested Nicole . "It's only a few hours ".

Zoey looked over at the clock . " Fine, but if she starts crying or coughing or anything ... I'm getting the D. A in here . I'm worried , ok ? What if she IS sick? "

Both Zoey and Nicole tried their hardest to stay up . Zoey allowed Nicole to stay in her bed for just that one night . The two of them attempted to not fall asleep, but both failed .

Neither of them heard Dana coughing and crying again at about 4:30 AM ...

* * *

So ... read review ... tell me what ya think so far

hopefully u think it's good )

Chapter 2 coming tomorrow


End file.
